


What the Future Holds

by the_sea_glass



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sea_glass/pseuds/the_sea_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Squick Warning: mpreg, pregnancy details, unrealistic pregnancy, fake science...

Kurt and Blaine know that they’ve made it in New York, when they’ve put a mortgage down on a flat in the Upper West Side.

Kurt’s been a professional actor for more than ten years, working on Broadway, TV, and even film. While Blaine completed medical school, three years of rotations, and was recently hired for the first time as a pediatrician. 

Kurt and Blaine fell in love with the area while Blaine was in med school at Columbia. They had moved closer to Columbia, so Blaine could be closer to his final rotation. Bushwick had been fun, but Rachel had moved to Greenwich over two year ago and it was time for them to move on, as well. The Upper West Side was more suited to them adults and not as bright-eyed boys right off the train from their close-minded mid-western town.

Their flat is impeccable thanks Tina, who had toned down her punk style during college and became an interior designer after majoring in it at Brown. Kurt and Blaine frequently threw parties and hosted events in their home. Friends from all walks of life and social status came to enjoy the company and hospitality.

But sometimes, the couple enjoyed quit nights alone in their apartment, cuddled up on the couch, sipping beverages with their closest friends.

—

“Kurt!” Quinn calls. “I know that you and Blaine have been wanting to ask me some questions all night!”

Kurt wraps Quinn in a one-armed hug and then returns to his spot at the island in the kitchen.

“We have! I’m sorry we haven’t been able to schedule lunch or coffee- between my new show and Blaine’s new job- we’ve barely had time to feed ourselves.”

“It’s fine. I know that the only reason tonight worked out is because it’s been penned in our calendars for months.”

“You’re the best, Q.”

“I know.”

“Wine?” Kurt asks, pouring a glass of Chardonnay.

There’s more alcohol than he or Blaine could ever drink at their bar in the living room, but Kurt keeps his favorite wine in the kitchen for easy access. 

“You know it’s the only payment I’ll take from you.” 

“I still can’t thank you enough for helping us understand the legal proceedings for surrogacy and adopting.” Kurt hands Quinn the crystal glass.

I might as well get to make people happy sometimes,” Quinn swirls the liquid in her glass and then looks down at it.

Kurt knows that Quinn enjoys her work and being able to help people, but also knows that it drains her mentally and emotionally. Kurt’s sure that Quinn does it to cover up the hurt from putting her own daughter up for adoption and the mess that her personal life became after high school.

“You make yourself sound like the destroyer of worlds for paid work.” Kurt comments wryly, pouring another glass of wine, but not doing anything with it.

“I think your super geek husband is wearing off on you. 

Kurt shrugs and looks away to blush- he’s ashamed to say that even after his years of theatrical training, his friends can still make his cheeks turn red.

“ _Aww_ ,” Kurt looks up to see Santana standing above him with a smirk. “Wittle Kurty is getting it on!” 

Kurt glares at Santana, but his look softens when he spots Blaine behind her.

Kurt side bumps Santana with his hip, which moves her out of the way, so he can connect his lips to Blaine’s. They’re soft, but warm, and have been a constant since high school.

“Hi,” Blaine offers Kurt a secret smile.

“Hi,” Kurt offers one back and hands the glass to Blaine.

“ _Kinky_.” Santana winks and then whistles loudly, effectively ruining the moment. “If that is your eye sex, your actual sex has got to be hella wanky.”

“Kurt and I like to keep our sex lives to ourselves, Santana. You know that.”

“That’s a bunch of crap, hobbit.”

“It is—“

“It’s a shocker Kurt hasn’t gotten pregnant yet, considering he has the carrier gene.” 

“I’m ignoring you.” Kurt says, turning away.

“We’re just being safe, until we know that we’re ready for kids,” Blaine explains in a hushed voice.

“I don’t understand you guys.” Santana makes a face, “Condoms ruin the fun of sex.”

“It’s a miracle you didn’t get knocked up in high school, Satan.” Kurt glares. “No offense,” he looks at Quinn.

“None taken,” Quinn looks at Santana. “It’s a good thing you only bang girls now.” Quinn shoots back.

“From the girl who got knocked up at fifteen.”

“Woman should use condoms too,” Blaine adds, but his voice is drowned out by the aggressive woman.

“Okay!” Kurt shouted, exasperate. “We get it! Now can you guys please shut the fuck up? I feel a goddamn migraine coming on.”

Santana throws her arms up defensively.

“ _Oh_.” Quinn suddenly gets it.

Kurt is pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

_One month earlier…_

\--

The way that Kurt finds out he is pregnant is a horrible cliché.

The chorus of the show that he’s in starts by passing around the flu to each other. God knows, they share more bodily fluids than sweat- and they share a lot of sweat. It takes another week for the supporting actors to get it and pass it on to the orchestra and the composer and lyricist. But at least it’s happening three weeks from previews and not three days before opening.

Kurt’s been feeling faint all day, but he’s a Hummel, so he brushes it off, and tells himself that he’ll just crawl into bed extra early tonight. The company is running through one of their more intense dance numbers, when Kurt suddenly runs out of line and hurls all over the floor before he can make it to a trashcan.

Kurt starts frantically apologizing and cleaning up the mess, and is on the verge of tears before he is sent home for the day. It won’t do anyone else any good, if the company continues to spread around the flu.

Tears are running down his cheeks before he makes it out of the building and he’s sobbing before he makes it to the subway, but is glad that he’s in New York, and no one stops to ask if he’s okay.

He’s calmed down, but when he walks into the privacy of his own apartment, be breaks down in tears again.

Blaine comes home from a 12-hour shift, to find Kurt passed out on the couch with a blanket and garbage can next to him.

“Evening, love,” Blaine shakes Kurt’s shoulder gently.

Not receiving a response, Blaine shakes Kurt’s shoulder again, which receives a groan in protest.

Blaine leans over the couch and lines Kurt’s jaw with kisses. Eventually Kurt flutters open his eyes.

“Not feeling well?” Blaine asks and sets his hand on Kurt’s warm forehead.

“I puked in rehearsals today.”Kurt groans. 

“Well let’s get you to bed, we don’t want you getting sick again and missing more rehearsal.” Blaine kisses Kurt’s warm forehead and the couple drifts off to sleep.

–

Kurt wakes up feeling better. He showers off the gross and towels himself dry, but pauses to look at himself in the mirror. His abdomen is bloated a layer of soft pudge that definitely wasn’t there a month ago has appeared. He signs and makes his way to his closet to pull out an outfit- he’ll just have to work off the extra weight at the gym to fit into his costumes for the show’s upcoming opening.

Kurt tries to pull on his favorite pair of jeans, that he knows Blaine loves because they made his ass look great, but lets out a frustrated groan when he can’t zipper them up all the way.

–

He arrives at rehearsal, where a crowd of dancers is taking off their civilian clothes and pulling on tights and dance shoes.

“Are you feeling better?” Brittany, one of his friends dancers asks softly.

“I am.” Kurt replies unable to find the energy to truly smile. He feels exhausted in a way that even a weeks sleep can’t fix.

“When I get sick, Santana gives me Lebanese cuddles and it always makes me feel better. Maybe you should ask Santana for some.” Britt tells him. 

“What did I tell you about myself, Brit?”

“That you’re a gay shark!”

“That’s right. I don’t do lady kisses.” 

“Okay, well you should definitely ask your gay shark for snuggles. That’ll help.” Britt informs him and elopes him in a huge, which gives him a huge urge to burst out in tears, it feels so comforting. 

“Thanks, Brit.” Kurt replies, as an overwhelming dizziness comes over him and the world goes to black.

–

Kurt can hear a steady beeping coming from somewhere before he can see where he is. The stinging in his arm tells him that he’s hooked up to an IV, so he deduces that he’s in a hospital.

He decides that it’s time to face the world. After all, that’s what Hummel’s do. 

“Hey Kurt,” Kurt’s vision comes into focus and he sees a nurse leaning over him. “How are you feeling?”

Kurt lifts his shoulders to shrug, but they feel like boulders are resting on them.

“Do you want some water?” The nurse asks, as Kurt realizes how dry his mouth feels and how much he has to pee.

“Please.” Kurt nods and accepts the paper cup of water gently, as he realizes how shaky his arms are.

Kurt returns the empty paper cup, as the nurse exits with a promise to return with the doctor.

–

“Hi Kurt. How are you feeling?” the doctor asks.

“Okay,” Kurt says hoping that his words come out stronger than he’s feeling.

“It looks like you passed out at work today because you were dehydrated and had low blood sugar.”

“Yeah, work has been really crazy lately. We’re in the dead heat of rehearsals and the incoming summer weather doesn’t help, either.” 

“Kurt, I have a question, and please be honest with me, okay?” 

“Shoot.”

“Did you know that you are pregnant?”

“P-pregnant?” Kurt stutters.

“These symptoms seemed out of character based on your age, health, and history. I noticed your swollen abdomen, fever, and low blood sugar, so I took the liberty of taking a blood sample while you were out. I’m guessing you’re fairly early along, based on the fact that you didn’t know yet.”

“I guess that explains the flu that everyone got over and I didn’t.” Kurt said wryly.

The doctor chuckles.

“I’m going to bring in the mobile ultrasound is unit in so we can check you out? I’ll send the nurse in when your saline drip bag is done, okay? I’m going to try and get your blood sugar up before I release you as well. We’re going to try and get you into better health and hopefully we can have you out by lunchtime tomorrow, okay?”

“You sure I can’t get out sooner?”

“Considering your blood sugar was 35 when you came in and you’re pregnant, there’s not a chance.”

“Damn it.” Kurt mumbles.

“But if there’s someone you want to call to come keep you company, we can arrange that.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

“Anything else before I leave?”

“Yeah, can I pee?”

“Sure. I can get a nurse to bring a bed pan or help you to the bathroom.”

“Nurse to help me to the bathroom. I still have some of my dignity.”

The doctor chuckles and stands up, as Kurt lets out a loud curse.

“What?”

“I wet my fucking pants.”

–

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to read at your own risk if this stuff bothers you.

The door swings open and Blaine rushes in.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re okay,” Blaine elopes Kurt in a giant sideways hug, his curls brushing against Kurt’s face and tickling him.

“Yeah, today was a doozy.”

“What happened? The doctor said you passed out at work and were out for a while. I’m a doctor also, Kurt. I know that’s not nothing.

“Um, you might want to take a seat for this.” Kurt gestures to the seat beside his bed.

“Okay,” Blaine grasps Kurt’s hand. “You’re not dying, right?”

“The opposite, actually.” 

“What?”

“I’m pregnant. Well, we’re pregnant, I guess.”

“Oh Kurt!” Blaine stands up and kisses Kurt on the lips, allowing the feeling to linger.

“Yeah, it turns out that I didn’t have the flu- I’m pregnant with morning sickness- and low blood sugar.”

“Have they given you an ultrasound yet?” Blaine asks

“No, but I think that I’ll have one soon.”

“I can’t wait.” Blaine pecks Kurt’s cheek.

\--

“Knock knock.” A technician calls and enters Kurt’s hospital room, pulling a trolley with a portable ultrasound on it behind her.

The technician stops, as she realizes that she is intruding on a moment. 

The visitor and the patient re learning on each other, as much as possible for someone sitting on a chair and someone lying in a hospital bed.

“Hi.” The visitor smiles. 

“Hi I’m Ria and I’ll be your technician for today. Are you ready for your ultrasound, Mr. Hummel?”

“I think so.”

“Is your bladder all nice and full? You drank all of the liquid that they gave you for prep?”

Kurt groans. “Unfortunately.”

“We’ll get this over quick then and get you to a toilet, okay?”

Kurt shrugged, as the technician drew the lines and plugged in their machine and set it up beside Kurt’s bed.

Ria gently pulls up Kurt’s hospital gown. She squirts some gel onto Kurt’s bloated, bare belly. It isn’t cold like Kurt has always expected it to be- he guesses that enough people complained and that the hospitals finally invested in gel warmers.

But Kurt feels exposed. He is naked from his pelvis all the way up to his lower ribs.

Ria moves the probe around and added more gel as necessary. She hits buttons and takes what Kurt thinks might be screen shots of sorts. 

Sometimes she presses the probe hard, which Kurt finds uncomfortable and has to hold his bladder even more.

All the while, Blaine holds Kurt’s hand, rubbing his thumb against Kurt’s palm, when Kurt seems to be uncomfortable.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Kurt asks his husband.

“I do,” Blaine smiles and brushes Kurt’s bangs up and off of his forehead. 

“Do you want to see your baby?” Ria questions, and turns the monitor towards Kurt and Blaine.

“I do.” Blaine replies excitedly.

Ria rolls the probe around more and stops when she finds what she was looking for. With her empty hand, she points at the monitor.

“That little bean shaped thing- right there- that’s your baby.”

Kurt sniffs and and Blaine turns towards his husband and sees that a tear is rolling down his cheek. 

“Are you crying?” Blaine teases, slightly amused. “You’re not really a crier.”

“Shut up, Mr. Pediatrician. I guess we know that it’s hormones that are causing my crazy now.”

“Yeah, well you’re my crazy.” Blaine pokes Kurt’s sticky belly.

\--

The next knock of the day is a doctor again.

“Hi, I’m Doctor Sawyer and I’ll be your endocrinologist for today.”

“What’s that?” Kurt asks, confused. He turns to where Blaine was only moments ago, to remember that Blaine has left to grab a cup of much needed coffee.

“It means that I’ll be educating you on how to manage your blood sugar. Your file says that you came in with a dangerously low glucose level and I’m going to teach you how to control your numbers and hopefully prevent it from happening again.

“Your glucose level should be about 100. 70 is considered hypoglycemic and less than 180 two hours after a meal...” the doctor trails on in a way that made Kurt nervous.

Kurt is so careful. Even when others are ill, he is careful. He helped his dad manage heart condition from the time he was 16. 

“The good news is, that this should be manageable. Throughout your pregnancy, I’m going to ask you to check your blood sugar 6 times throughout each day, to prevent this from happening again. I want you to make sure you’re eating enough and eating well, okay?”

Kurt nods.

“Now, one last thing before I leave. The doctor picked up a little device that he had set down on the table. “This is a glucometer. It’s used to check your blood sugar. It’s not always exactly accurate, but should help you get an idea of how to proceed. First, you prick your finger, then put a strip in the meter, then you put the blood on a strip, then you read your results.”

Kurt follows the doctor’s instructions and the meter beeps.

“Okay, so it says 68. What should you do if it says that?” the doctor quizzes.

“Eat?” Kurt guesses.

“Right. I’ll have the cafeteria send some food up.”

Kurt scrunches his nose.

“I know, it doesn’t sound great, but it’s what you have to do.”

Kurt shakes his head.

_“Kurt?”_ the doctor asks, as Kurt turned green. 

_“Kurt?”_ ” the doctor says again, as Kurt empties whatever could be possibly left in his stomach out.


End file.
